Black Vow
by Kitty1217
Summary: Her first mission had her very excited, but it had someone gone wrong all thanks to said excitement. She wasn't expecting to fall in love with silvery haired man. But her love could not be so she decides to make a grim decision. Can her love still be returned? (I was wondering if I should put Kagome as the other main character but its not REALLY her so yeah...)


**Black Vows**

Chapter: Prologue – The End of the Beginning –****

Summary: Her first mission had her very excited, but it had someone gone wrong all thanks to said excitement. She wasn't expecting to fall in love with silvery haired man. But her love could not be so she decides to make a grim decision. Can her love still be returned?****

Rating: M****

Word Count: 1,030Words (Without the top part like the authors notes and other stuff) ****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This song belongs to their rightful owners. (Won't say the names to see if you guys know it

**Special Thanks To: **Everyone who helped me with this story, to the song that gave me this idea, and to everyone that has been supporting me so far. _  
_  
**Authors Note: **Hmm… This is the Prologue to a One Shot (is it even one anymore?) That I am finishing (Or beginning to write? I just wanted to give a little thing of it too you guys ^^ Hopefully you guys like this. I am not going to put Pairing in this since well I know you guys will know (Or you might just look where it says the pairing in the actual Fanfiction website.

**ANOTHER THING!: **Guys I have been wondering….o you guys want me to write anything in particular? Cause…I really want to write what you guys enjoy. If you guys have anything in particular, just message me and I will try to write it and give said person their thnx for the idea. Though if I was maybe writing that idea already then I will just tell you. (she is writing many ideas don for FFs* Can any of you guessed what song this is? If you do know it, I'll write a short or a chapter story with your idea.(if you want that is) Only the first three people though.

* * *

Silver hair flowed in the wind. Said hair was tied in a high Pony tail. A tall figure, maybe around 6' 3", Walked in the halls of a high sealing building. Next to him was a garden, a very vast one at that.

He stopped as the sensitive scent of Sakura Trees hit his nose. He inhaled deeply. The scent brought so many memories that were so long ago… but were still vivid in his mind.

He Inhaled once again and then exhale. He took steps towards the way he had been heading just before he had stopped.

"I wonder why they are all the way in the other side of the 'World'" His deep voice thought out loud as he rounded the corner to his destination.

He stopped at doors as tall as the ceiling. They were of a very but very light purple color and designs were on them that he found very beautiful, even better than the ones in his own castle.

He raised his hands to knock on it, but they opened on their own.

"Expecting me Eh?" He said as he entered.

A figure as tall as him stood at one corner of the big room, looking down at something. He stepped more nearer. His sharp eyes caught some writing in the pages, but they were not very understandable to him.

'It might be the writing they use up here.' The man who's hair was a wavy black with matching bangs, much like his Son, who's instead where straight silvery, shut the book he had been reading, an turned to the man.

"But of course. I did call you, no? And this is my castle, so I know what enters and leaves." The man's eyes stared at him, giving him a look that he was not sure what it meant, even with his long life he have, _had_, live. The silvery haired man just nodded at his comment. The man in front of him signaled him towards a pair of chairs that were next to him and he took a seat.

"What did you wished to talk to me about?" he began as soon as he sat down. Well, his speech should be more polite, that he knew but he just couldn't act politer than that. Maybe it just ran in his blood.

"Hmm yes," the raven's chin rested in the back of his hands as he stared at him once again. He stood straight after a moment and waved his hand. From it a bright light appeared. "This soul I would say." His golden eyes stared at the orb, and right away he noticed it.

"That soul was supposed to go to hell." He turned his eyes to the man's dark purple.

"Yes, it was, but fate had another path for it," A pause. He placed the bright yellow orb in the middle of the desk that separated them. He just gave him a questionable look. The dark haired laid his hand on it. "This one, was an angle, and was not supposed to die. But then, the living world would have been in terrible danger. Fate, who had seen this coming, came to us and told us what we could do. As for why I have called you here, is because this involves your son."

"My son?" He interrupted the raven. "Which of them…?" He wanted to think it was his second, but his instincts were somehow telling it wasn't.

As if the man had read his thought, he answered his confused mind. "Sesshoumaru."

Of course he was shocked but then wondered. "What does Sesshoumaru has to do with this?" The Sesshoumaru he remembered was a demon who was only after power. Even in his last moments in the living world, all he had cared was about the Tessaiga. Well, he had told him not to go, or maybe that was just his own wishful thinking…?

"He was the one that would have died in case of these ones." He looked towards the orb. "He of courses one of the strongest demons alive but he would have not been the one to defeat the enemy that threatens Earth. He needs someone to help him, a mate you could say. But she could not be the one…" his eyes lowered, "They had already mated yes…but he would have not changed." He paused once again, to let everything he had said sink in. after a few seconds he began again, "Even though most Demons are evil, they are needed in the living world. It is a cycle you could say, like animals and humans."

"I do wonder though, why you called upon me if you had already decided all this before talking to me." His silver tail moved as if there was wind in this sealed room.

"This soul was supposed to go to hell as you said, but she could not. She needs to be reborn even if it goes against all the rules but it is needed." He looked up as the silver haired man stood up.

"If it saves Earth and those alive, I got no problem with it since you guys know what you are doing." He headed towards the tall doors. "I am…just happy that my Sesshoumaru will maybe find happiness." He exited and the doors closed silently behind him.

The dark haired man of unknown identity stood up, and went farther back towards the room. He picked up the book he had been reading and opened a page further from where he was reading and smiled as images came to his mind.

"Oh, do not worry," his smiled grew bigger, "He will find it." The image changed to a silvery haired demon much like the one he had just seen smile as he stood next to a girl in a futon all sweaty and him with a little new born in his hand. He smile grew yet bigger as the image closed in on the girl. Her dark hair was shining and her blue eyes shined wit happiness. "And so will my daughter."

His hand was placed on the right side of the book as he went back a few pages and started reading once again.

* * *

Hey Guys ^^ this is my new One shot (well a two shot?) I hope you guys understand this. As you have noticed this is the prologue. Not sure if it will end in the next chapter or if I I'll do it in a chapter story. I hope you guys understood this.

Please do feed my mind. Meaning please review, they feed my hungry mind as some of you know.

Matte ne,  
Kitty127.


End file.
